Naruto Challenges
by daleaaronallen82
Summary: Collection of Challenges in the world of Naruto that I thought to my head or if other Authers
1. Chapter 1

A Challenge in the Naruto fanfic

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 3 older Sister (Female Naruto), while the oldest have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have a Twin sister (Female Kiba) that have a crush on Sasuke. And Garaa, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Garaa). And a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way.

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Mikoto Uchiha

Tsume Inuzuka

Hana Inuzuka

Hinata Hyuga

Tsunade Senju

Mito Uzumaki

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Naruto)

Tenten

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Guren

Isaribi

Female Haku

Anko Mitarashi

Fuuka

Hotaru

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Kin Tsuchi

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Mabui

Mei Terumi

Natsu Hyuga

Rin Nohara

Samui

Ryuzetsu

Sasame Fuuma

Shizuka

Shizune

Tayuya

Temari

Tsubaki

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Kushina Uzumaki

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

Hanabi Hyuga

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Karin Uzumaki

Kagero

Kiba's Slaves:

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Hinata's Older Sister)

OC (Use healer chakra)

Pakura

Tamaki

Chouji's Slaves:

Karui

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Garaa)

You can add other Anime, Manga, and Video Games Characters…


	2. Chapter 2

A challenge for Naruto fanfic

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while the oldest have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have a Twin sister (Female Kiba) that have a crush on Sasuke. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Boruto is Naruto's Twin Brother, Sarada is Sasuke Twin Sister, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Kin Tsuchi

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Mabui

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Kagero

Karin Uzumaki

Kotohime

Kushina Uzumaki

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Kiba's Slaves:

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Use healer chakra)

Pakura

Tamaki

Chouji's Slaves:

Karui

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Garaa)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

Teenager Sakura Haruno

OC (Naruto's Sister)

Hanabi Hyuga

Moegi Kazamatsuri

Boruto's Slave:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

OC (Female Naruto)

Sarada Uchiha

Sumire Kakehi

You can add other Anime, Manga, and Video Games Characters…


	3. Chapter 3

A Naruto Challenge fanfic

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while the oldest have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that have a crush on the oldest have a crush Sasuke and the youngest have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Boruto is Naruto's Twin Brother, Sarada is Sasuke Twin Sister, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Kin Tsuchi

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Mabui

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Pakura

Tamaki

OC (Female Kiba)

Sasuke's Slaves:

Kagero

Karin Uzumaki

Kotohime

Kushina Uzumaki

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (use Healer Chakra)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

Chouji's Slaves:

Karui

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Garaa)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

Teenager Sakura Haruno

OC (Naruto's Sister)

Hanabi Hyuga

Moegi Kazamatsuri

Boruto's Slave:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

OC (Female Naruto)

Sarada Uchiha

Sumire Kakehi

You can add other Anime, Manga, and Video Games Characters…


	4. Chapter 4

A Naruto Challenge

The challenge for Naruto's harem is Sakura, Fem Sasuke, Fem Itachi, Kushina, Female Naruto, Fem Sai, Fem Kakashi, Fem Shika, Fem Haku, Fem Gaara, Yugao, Konan, Fem Kiba, Fem Neji, Mikoto and Ino. This challenge is a one-shot part right.


	5. Chapter 5

A Naruto Challenge 5

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Boruto is Naruto's Twin Brother, Sarada is Sasuke Twin Sister, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke and Kiba

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Kin Tsuchi

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Mabui

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Pakura

Tamaki

OC (Female Kiba)

Kagero

Karin Uzumaki

Kotohime

Kushina Uzumaki

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

Karui

OC (Naruto's Sister)

Sasuke's Slaves:

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

Teenager Sakura Haruno

Hanabi Hyuga

Moegi Kazamatsuri

Boruto's Slave:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

OC (Female Naruto)

Sarada Uchiha

Sumire Kakehi

You can add other Anime, Manga, and Video Games Characters…


	6. Chapter 6

A Naruto Challenge 6

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke and Kiba

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Teenager Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

Hanabi Hyuga

Moegi Kazamatsuri

You can add other Anime, Manga, and Video Games Characters…


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Challenge 7

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sasuke's Slaves

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

Hanabi Hyuga

Moegi Kazamatsuri

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character your are using along with the series title…


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Challenges 8

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. And Mebuki Haruno's Husband died from beening one of Orochimaru's Lab Rats. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sasuke's Slaves

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

Hanabi Hyuga

Moegi Kazamatsuri

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character your are using along with the series title…


	9. Chapter 9

A Naruto Challenge 9

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. And Mebuki Haruno's Husband died from beening one of Orochimaru's Lab Rats. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sasuke's Slaves

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Adult Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

Moegi Kazamatsuri

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character your are using along with the series title…


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Challenge 10

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. And Mebuki Haruno's Husband died from beening one of Orochimaru's Lab Rats. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sasuke's Slaves

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Adult Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

Moegi Kazamatsuri

OC (Hanabi's twin sister)

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character your are using along with the series title…


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Challenge 11

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. And Mebuki Haruno's Husband died from beening one of Orochimaru's Lab Rats. While Hanabi have a secret Crush on Naruto that nobody know not even her Mother. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sasuke's Slaves

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Adult Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

Moegi Kazamatsuri

OC (Hanabi's Cousin)

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character your are using along with the series title…


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Challenge 12

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. And Mebuki Haruno's Husband died from beening one of Orochimaru's Lab Rats. While Hanabi have a secret Crush on Naruto that nobody know not even her Mother. And Kushina has a twin Sister who Kushina thought she was died but was in hiding and fallen for Naruto at first sight Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sasuke's Slaves

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Moegi Kazamatsuri

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Kushina's Twin Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Adult Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

OC (Moegi Kazamatsuri's Twin Sister)

OC (Hanabi's Cousin)

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character your are using along with the series title…


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Challenge 13

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 3 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. And Mebuki Haruno's Husband died from beening one of Orochimaru's Lab Rats. While Hanabi have a secret Crush on Naruto that nobody know not even her Mother. And Kushina has a twin Sister who Kushina thought she was died but was in hiding and fallen for Naruto at first sight. Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke) who is at the same age with Female Itachi who is hiding from Danzo and waiting for Naruto to find her. Sakura also have two sisters one that is the same age as her and a Older sister that both of them have a crush on Naruto. And Moegi have an older Twin Sister that have a crush on Naruto. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Kushina's Twin Sister)

OC (Moegi Kazamatsuri's older Twin Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's older Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (Sakura's twin Sister)

Older Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Adult Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

OC (Hanabi's Cousin)

Moegi Kazamatsuri

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character your are using along with the series title…

But there is one Character I want to see that is Naruto's Slave is Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers, Asuna Yuuki and Leafa from Sword Art Online


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Challenge 14

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 3 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. And Mebuki Haruno's Husband died from beening one of Orochimaru's Lab Rats. While Hanabi have a secret Crush on Naruto that nobody know not even her Mother. And Kushina has a twin Sister who Kushina thought she was died but was in hiding and fallen for Naruto at first sight. Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke) who is at the same age with Female Itachi who is hiding from Danzo and waiting for Naruto to find her. Sakura also have two sisters one that is the same age as her and a Older sister that both of them have a crush on Naruto. And Moegi have an older Twin Sister that have a crush on Naruto. And Danzo is supposed to be executed before Naruto left the Village to train for three years. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Kushina's Twin Sister)

OC (Moegi Kazamatsuri's older Twin Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's older Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (Sakura's twin Sister)

Older Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tokiwa

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Adult Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Konohamaru's Slaves:

OC (Hanabi's Cousin)

Moegi Kazamatsuri

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character your are using along with the series title…

But there is one Character I want to see that is Naruto's Slave is Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers, Asuna Yuuki and Leafa from Sword Art Online


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto Challenge 15

Something similar to Naruto Slave Kunoichi, but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 3 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. And Mebuki Haruno's Husband died from beening one of Orochimaru's Lab Rats. While Hanabi have a secret Crush on Naruto that nobody knows not even her Mother. And Kushina has a twin Sister who Kushina thought she was died but was in hiding and fallen for Naruto at first sight. Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke) who is at the same age with Female Itachi who is hiding from Danzo and waiting for Naruto to find her. Sakura also have two sisters one that is the same age as her and an Older sister that both have a crush on Naruto. And Moegi have an older Twin Sister that have a crush on Naruto. And Danzo is supposed to be executed before Naruto left the Village to train for three years. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura

This is the list

Naruto's Slaves:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Emi

Emiru

Female Haku

Female Kurama

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kohada

Komachi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kujaku

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Matsuri

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Momiji (Tanzaku)

Nae

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Kushina's Twin Sister)

OC (Moegi Kazamatsuri's older Twin Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's older Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (Sakura's twin Sister)

Okyo

Older Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke)

Otoha

Pakura

Princess Chiyo

Princess Kayo

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Sumire

Susuki

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tokiwa

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Chouji's Slaves:

OC (Karui's Twin Sister)

Shikamaru's Slaves:

OC (female Gaara)

Shiho

Konohamaru's Slaves:

OC (Hanabi's Cousin)

Moegi Kazamatsuri

Boruto's slaves (Son of Naruto and Hinata):

Sumire Kakehi

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character you are using along with the series title…

If you don't know the character that I put on the list look it up on Naruto Wiki…

But there is one Character I want to see that is Naruto's Slave is Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers, Asuna Yuuki and Leafa from Sword Art Online…


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto challenge 16

A 7-shot lemon story (or a Story it self) and here is the pairing for this:

Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze/Kurenai Yuhi/Anko Mitarashi/Yugao Uzuki/Hana Inzuka/Mikoto Uchiha/Tenten/older Moegi Kazamatsuri/Shizuka (from Nadeshiko Village)/Mei Terumi/Temari/Shion/Kikyuo

Konohamaru Sarutobi/Kushina Uzumaki/Mito Uzumaki

Jiraiya/Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha/Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze

Minato Namikaze/Ino Yamanaka

Udon Ise/Tsunade Senju

Boruto Uzumaki – Namikaze/Hinata Hyuga/Hanabi Hyuga


	17. Chapter 17 - Shota Naruto challenge

Naruto Challenge 17

A incident that causes Naruto to stay 8 years old but though that incident it revives Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Mikoto Uchiha. In this one Naruto has older sisters as well he is extreme powerful for someone that can not age anymore.

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura

This is the list

Shota Naruto/Massive Harem

Naruto's harem:

Adult Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Emi

Emiru

Female Haku

Female Kurama

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kohada

Komachi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kujaku

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Matsuri

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Momiji (Tanzaku)

Nae

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Kushina's Twin Sister)

OC (Moegi Kazamatsuri's older Twin Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's older Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (Sakura's twin Sister)

Okyo

Older Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke)

Otoha

Pakura

Princess Chiyo

Princess Kayo

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Sumire

Susuki

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tokiwa

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

Sasuke's Slaves:

Sakura Haruno

OC (use Healer Chakra)

OC (female Gaara)

Shiho

Moegi Kazamatsuri

Sumire Kakehi

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character you are using along with the series title…

If you don't know the character that I put on the list look it up on Naruto Wiki…

But there is one Character I want to see that is Naruto's Slave is Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers, Asuna Yuuki and Leafa from Sword Art Online…


End file.
